


G.U.Y.

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Isaac-centric, M/M, OCC Stiles, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Isaac não sabia que iria ter que enfrente muito mais do que mais do que o Kamina quando o seguiram, não sabia que iria para o único lugar em Beacon Hills que o faria se sentir ao mesmo tempo incluso e deslocado, mas principalmente não esperava por um show que o fazia sentir ao mesmo tempo excitado e nervoso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Isaac ergueu os olhos não conseguindo acreditar que de todos os lugares, das mais diversas boates, bares e casas de show que havia em Beacon Hills, ele tinha que escolher justamente ir até aquela.

_Jungle._

O neon vermelho brilhava em uma parede sem tijolos, ele sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo enquanto olhava para Scott e para Derek que não pareciam ter a mesma reação. Será que era o único que sabia sobre a reputação daquele lugar? Ou seria o único que se importava com isso? O que isso dizia sobre si? Balançou a cabeça enquanto seguia-os por uma fila interminável. Pareciam que nunca iriam chegar.

Por isso olhou ao redor percebendo os mais variados tipos de clientelas, de mulheres vestidas como muitas das meninas de sua idade até aquelas que pareciam homens, de homens com corpos sarados como o seu próprio até aqueles maiores que pareciam ursos, tinham até algumas mulheres que pareciam homens. Sua visão acurada no escuro fazia-o perceber o pomo de adão de algumas. Dois sentimentos conflituosos surgiram em seu peito, o primeiro: era repulsa, aquelas pessoas eram muito diferentes de si, do que havia aprendido como ideal masculino e feminino. A segunda era uma espécie de contentamento, ao saber que não era o único diferente.

Isso só o tornava ainda mais instável, já não bastava um pai que lhe culpava pela morte de sua mãe, pela fuga do seu irmão, um pai que era abusivo e todos os traumas que isso trazia, também tinha esse sentimento dentro de si que o fazia se sentir ainda mais destacado da multidão. Quando tudo que ele queria ser era uma pessoa normal. Ou o mais normal que um lobisomem de dezesseis anos poderia ser. Ainda mais agora que sua vida estava entrando nos trilhos e tinha até mesmo um possível interesse romântico, mas não conseguia se sentir confortável ao ver como alguns daqueles homens lhe afetava.

Balançou a cabeça e olhou para abaixo, estava usando umas roupas antigas de Derek, ainda não havia tido tempo de voltar para a sua casa e pegar suas próprias roupas, como o Alfa era menor as roupas quase não cabiam, o que lhe salvava era o seu corpo ser mais magro então dava um efeito que serviam. Mas isso só parecia deixá-lo ainda mais diferente, mais em evidência. Tudo o que queria era capturar aquela criatura e voltar para o quarto de Scott e dormir por uma eternidade.

Sua cabeça estava tão ocupada, que não percebeu quando chegaram até o segurança da entrada, o homem era o triplo do tamanho de qualquer um deles, não que isso fosse um problema. Mas não seria nada apropriado entrar a força. Contudo percebeu quando Derek discretamente deixou uma quantidade considerável de dinheiro com ele, fazendo-os entrar imediatamente. Eles seguiram sem olhar para trás.

Como esperado o local estava lotado com uma música eletrônica que faziam seus tímpanos baterem no mesmo ritmo, uma iluminação que seus olhos piscarem, tudo era muito intenso. O cheiro de suor, embriaguez e sexo. Deixando ao mesmo tempo excitado e em alerta. Viu a mão do Alfa se movimentando como em câmera lenta, segurando o seu braço, lhe puxando ao mesmo tempo com força e delicadeza, fazendo sua ereção começa a latejar. Fazendo-o querer ainda mais.

\- Mantenha o foco, esse tipo de lugar nos afeta a muito mais do que eles.

A voz rouca do homem, sua barba extremamente próxima do seu pescoço, só o fez balançar a cabeça de forma positiva. Deixando um vácuo quando ele saiu. Queria muito mais do que só aquilo, mas não era necessariamente dele que tinha que vir, naquele momento estava aceitando qualquer homem.

Viu quando Scott apontou para cima, a forma reptiliana passou pelo teto ágil, como havia demonstrado ser. Seu coração acelerou, dessa vez da emoção que sentia com a caçada, seu lobo parecia gostar disso. Ele gostava. Começou a se mover quando a luz desligou. Fazendo um único foco em uma mulher que estava em cima de um palco, ela vestia o suficiente para demonstrar o seu corpo escultural. Embora fossem seus olhos púrpuras que chamam mais a atenção de Isaac, mas naquela distância ele não sabia se eram ou não lentes de contato.

\- Damas e Cavalheiros sabemos o que vocês vieram procurar essa noite e atendendo aos pedidos de você, nossa estrela irá fazer mais uma apresentação para o seu deleite.

Todos simplesmente começaram a aplaudir e a gritar um nome que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender direito. A mulher sorriu, fazendo o adolescente se arrepiar, o sorriso prometia apenas o pecado.

\- Então, sem mais delongas, apresento a vocês nossa estrela. Mischief!

A escuridão foi total, enquanto uma musica começava a tocar, uma voz feminina começou a falar.

 _Greetings Himeros_  
God of sexual desire, son of Aphrodite  
Lay back, and feast  
As this audio guides you through new and exciting positions

A luz acendeu novamente no palco, contudo não eram holofotes eram mãos brilhantes que mexiam em forma de arco, deixando um rastro de luz enquanto se movimentava. O único som na boate inteira era a música, como se todos tivessem segurando a respiração, ele próprio estava segurando sem mesmo perceber.

Uma mulher apareceu no meio do palco, usava um vestido longo completamente branco com o que pareciam pequenas plumas, que destacava suas curvas, deixando com um corpo em formato violão. Cabelos longos e lisos que caiam por suas costas, até onde podia ver. Longas unhas que pareciam brilhar em meio à semi-escuridão do local. A música parou por alguns segundos.  Seus olhos que brilhavam com algum tipo de força, passaram pelo local, seu rosto levemente levantado em pose de pura arrogância. Ela sorriu prometendo nada além de sexo. Isaac sentiu a respiração parar em sua garganta, enquanto todo mundo começou a gritar.

Ela segurou o microfone enquanto, sua mão fechando dedo a dedo ao redor dele, algo na forma como fez parecia completamente erótico. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o seu corpo reagindo mais do que deveria.

\- Vocês estão prontos, meus pequenos Incubi? E Sububi?

A voz era decididamente masculina, não tão grossa como a maior parte dos homens em que conhecia, mas não era feminina. Isso poderia ter desestimá-lo, mas o sangue correu mais forte em suas veias, como hipnotizado. Viu a multidão se levantar com o comando dele. O sorriso ficou ainda mais pecaminoso, ainda mais inumano, o que só reforçava a maquiagem marmórea em seu rosto.

\- Então que o show comece.

A música voltou a tocar retumbando de forma violenta em seu coração, as próximas partes foram acompanhadas pelos lábios dele, não havia perdido uma parte, nem mesmo quando se afastou o fundo do palco, onde havia homens esperando por ela. Ou seria ele?

 _I wanna be the girl under you (oh yeah)_  
I wanna be your G. U. Y (yeah)  
I wanna be the grave unearth you (oh yeah)  
Our sexes tell us no lies

Ele estendeu a mão segurando um dos dançarinos fazendo-o dançar consigo, ou melhor, abraçá-lo por trás enquanto deslizava o seu corpo abrindo a perna em um espacate que não parecia ser possível com aquele vestido. Viu quando os homens lhe rodearam, segurando em seus braços, fazendo-o se levantar enquanto pareciam lhe tocar em todos os lugares com aquelas luvas brilhantes. Isaac ficou ao mesmo tempo enciumado e embasbacado em como ela parecia estar no controle. Eles lhe tocavam, mas ele estava no controle.

Sua mão tocou no ombro de um deles, empurrando-o fazendo-o deslizar por sobre o palco, enquanto ela andava pisando naqueles que ainda estavam ao seu redor. Seu corpo estremeceu, pareceu ser dolorido com aqueles saltos, mas os homens tinham um sorriso servil em seus lábios. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, quando ela parou na ponta do palco, bem na ponta, ficando bem maior do que toda a multidão que parecia querer pular para tocá-la.

 _I'm gonna wear the tie, the power to leave you_  
I'm aiming for full control of this love (of this love)  
Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet  
Love me, love me, please retweet  
Let me be the girl under you that makes you cry

Ela desceu ficando de cócoras, suas mãos subindo por suas cochas, sua unha deixando um rastro brilhoso no caminho. Sentiu quando ele começou a se tocar, sua mão foi para o interior da cocha enquanto a outra roçava como se fosse uma masturbação feminina. Seus lábios acompanhavam a música, mas sua expressão era de prazer e êxtase, enquanto erguia o queixo olhando a todos de cima. Alguma coisa em sua sobra roxa deixava os seus olhos eletrizantes, quase como de uma criatura sobrenatural, mas dentro de si Isaac sabia que não era esse o caso.

Sua mão deslizou por seu corpo, subindo enquanto ainda se tocava daquele jeito intimo, parando bem em seus cabeços passando por eles. De alguma forma a cor ia mudando, como se tivesse usando uma peruca e fosse puxando, revelando o seu cabeço preto. Foi se levantando enquanto a outra mão subia pelo seu corpo, parando na gola do vestido, a mão da cabeça deslizou para baixo passando por seus lábios. Isaac sentiu o calor irradiando de suas calças, ele precisava se controlar, ele precisava se aliviar.

 _I wanna be that guy (G. U. Y.)_  
I wanna be that guy (G. U. Y.)  
I wanna be that guy (G. U. Y.)  
The girl under you (Guy)

Ele puxou fazendo o vestido rasgar em um som tão alto que pareceu ser maior do que a música, por alguns segundos ficou confuso, havia enormes asas negras. Pisou algumas vezes para perceber que ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, seu corpo era magro e cheio de pintinhas e com uma cintura que dava inveja em qualquer uma. Começou a seguir a música com os lábios, enquanto movimentava os seus braços fazendo parecer que estava levitando do chão. Por um segundo era como se tivesse vendo uma ave negra nas sombras projetadas na parede.  

Duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente naquele momento.

A primeira foi nesse exato momento que o lagarto, Kamina se tivesse certo, caiu do teto em direção a platéia hipnotizada parando no meio do caminho. A segunda foram todas as luzes se apagarem de repente. Trazendo a escuridão total e o caos. Por um segundo começou a ser arrastado pela multidão, até que sentiu o braço de Derek lhe segurando e sendo mais forte, fazendo-o colar em seu corpo. Sabia que o outro poderias sentir sua ereção, mas isso não importava agora.

Enquanto seguia sem conseguia ver um palmo em sua frente, lembrava do que havia treinado com Derek e o pessoal de sua alcatéia, usando todos os seus sentidos para se guiar no meio daquelas pessoas. Principalmente o seu olfato, já que o Kamina tinha um cheiro que o Alfa demonizava como veneno e lagartos, era algo bem peculiar que gritava naquele ambiente cheio de sexo, também usava sua audição, mesmo que tivesse ainda debilitada podia distinguir o som de briga.

Chegaram ao palco, mas não chegaram a subir, porque as luzes se reacenderam fazendo-o piscar os olhos algumas vezes para conseguir ver alguma coisa. Quando finalmente a macha preta sumiu, conseguiu perceber que o homem ainda estava usando apenas sutiã e calcinha, embora suas asas estivessem completamente destruídas em suas costas. Flutuando inconsciente estava o corpo de Jackson desmaiado, com a cabeça caída um pouco para o lado.

\- O que você fez com ele seu Incubus?

O homem, ou seria melhor dizer adolescente? Isaac não sabia dizer de perto se era ou não mais velho do que eles. Virou o rosto encarando Derek com um sorriso meio de lado.

\- Você me acha um Incubus? Não sei se fico lisonjeado ou irritado. Mas acho que você não saberia o que é um Incubus não é mesmo Hale?

Viu o Alfa ficar assustado, pulando para cima do palco, mas não chegando muito perto do outro. Isaac pulou seguindo Scott, ficando no lado direito do mais velho, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer vontade de começar uma briga com ele. Se for forte o suficiente para desacordar a criatura que facilmente havia derrotado a todos eles ali, sabia que não teriam chances.   

\- Como você sabe o meu nome?

Ele revirou os olhos como se respondesse o óbvio, viu-o abaixando a mão fazendo o corpo pousar no chão lentamente, na frente deles. Scott se adiantou vendo o pulso e colocando o ouvido perto da boca.

\- Ele ainda está vivo.

\- Viu? Nenhum dano feito Sour Wolf e como eu sei o seu nome? A pergunta certa é: como você não sabe o meu? É trabalho dos Hales proteger essa terra e regular todos os não-humanos por aqui.

Como sempre ocorria Derek exalou tristeza e perda quando o nome da sua família fora citado, assim como o que eles faziam antes. Mas como sempre isso logo se transformou em raiva quando ele deu um passo para frente, Isaac sentia que não podia deixá-lo enfrentar a pessoa a sua frente. Eles não teriam chances.

\- Derek pensa direito, ele conseguiu derrotar o Kamina, não conseguimos isso há semanas.

Viu hesitação passar no olhar dele, então se voltou para o outro se soltando de seu aperto.

\- Não ache que sabe mais da minha família do que eu mesmo.

Moveu a cabeça para o lado, como se tivesse vendo alguma coisa, então o som de sirenes começou a soar do lado de fora. Então suspirou.

\- Eu não sei mais da sua família do que você, mas sei que vocês deveriam saber sobre todos os não-humanos aqui. Não saber quem eu sou ou o que eu faço, isso é um erro Hale.

Ele parou encarando o lobo, dessa vez ele estava sério, o ar ao seu redor pareceu mais pesado por alguns segundos. Então sorriu de novo, tornando uma pessoa jovem.

\- Agora vocês têm que ir ou meu pai irá ficar muito irritado de me ver só de calcinha e sutiã falando com vocês.

Virou as costas saindo do palco.

Derek abaixou-se pegando o corpo de Jackson desacordado, pulando facilmente para o chão, Isaac suspirou aliviado por ele não ter seguido com o seu repertório usual de raiva. Seguiu um pouco mais desajeitado, assim como Scott, eles ainda não tinham a mesma graça de Derek para se mover como lobisomem. Mas nascera um, ambos tinham pouco tempo de transformado, Isaac ainda menos que Scott.

Caminharam pelo o que parecia uma saída de incêndio, ele ainda não havia conseguido lidar com o fato de um homem ser tão sexy como uma mulher, ao mesmo tempo com um corpo masculino que – não conseguia mentir – lhe deixava querendo experimentar. Aquilo só piorava seu problema com homens e mulheres, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que era uma solução perfeita.

\- Eu acho que sei quem é ele.

Derek e Isaac se voltaram para o menino enquanto andava na direção do carro de Melissa, ele parecia estranhamente fofo quando tinha essa expressão, não era esquisito que Allison tivesse se apaixonado por ele. Só não entendia como ela havia se interessado por si, mas ai era outra história.

\- Quem?

O Alfa perguntou antes que Isaac pudesse se recuperar.

\- Stiles, um menino do nosso ano, que tem praticamente todas as aulas juntos. É um dos únicos garotos gay assumido na escola. Ao lado de Danny e umas meninas que não conhecemos.

\- Stiles de Stiles Stilinsk?

Scott acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto olhava para trás, vendo as luzes das sirenes que rodavam.

\- Por isso que ele disse que o pai dele não iria gostar de vê-lo daquele jeito conosco.

\- Será que o pai dele não sabe?

A voz de Derek prometia chantagem, mas ele não conseguia ver isso como uma boa saída. Scoot balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

\- Duvido. Minha mãe acompanhou-os quando a mãe de Stiles estava muito doente, eles são bem unidos. Acho que é mais o de sempre: não quero pegar o meu filho de peças intimas com três homens e um desmaiado sabe?

O Alfa grunhiu algo indecifrável quando abriram à porta do carro, eles entraram, enquanto o mais velho colocou Jackson no colo dele. Era apenas o faltava para terminar o dia bem. Um homem – bonito apesar da personalidade – em seu colo.

\- Eu quero vocês fiquem amigos dele, quero saber tudo o que puder.

Isaac assentiu enquanto olhava para o lado de fora suspirando, aquilo só estava ficando ainda mais complicado. Como se bastasse ter que encarar seus desejos, tenho que encarar o objeto deles.      


End file.
